Electronic multimedia compositions, such as greeting cards and photo albums by way of example, have become an efficient and effective way for people to communicate and socialize with friends, family and the online community. Creating electronic multimedia composition offers a greater range of customization, personalization and sharing features that are often unavailable with non-electronic medium, such as handwritten greeting cards or printed photographs. For example, when creating electronic greeting cards and picture albums, a user may add a plurality of musical sounds, image effects, and various animations to create a more personalized and interactive experience for the recipient of the electronic multimedia composition.
In conventional platforms generated to create, collaborate and display electronic multimedia compositions through a website service, there is currently no way for users to save the created electronic multimedia composition, such as online greeting cards, photo albums and event cards, and to access them without having to constantly go through the website service to view and interact with the electronic multimedia composition. This severely limits viewing options to the electronic multimedia composition, especially since the user must always log on to a network and web browser. Another issue with conventional electronic multimedia compositions is that there is no streamlined platform to create electronic multimedia compositions dedicated to a particular live public event, where the attendees of the event collaborate to create the electronic multimedia composition. The problem is highlighted when collaborated electronic multimedia composition created through a website service is often only viewed once and forgotten, making the electronic multimedia composition a one-time viewing experience.
Other features and aspects of the disclosed technology will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the features in accordance with embodiments of the disclosed technology. The summary is not intended to limit the scope of any inventions described herein, which are defined solely by the claims attached hereto.